1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an access protection accessory for an automation network, and more particularly, to an access protection accessory for an automation network connected to an automation installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automation accessories are today increasingly being networked via Ethernet. This means that the topic of network security is also becoming increasingly important. It is known to protect delimitable areas by security accessories on the boundaries of an amber. In automation engineering, this is reflected in a cell concept. Typical security accessories are firewalls. These track the protocol sequence and check not only source and destination addresses and other important protocol parameters but also the protocol state. Such firewalls are therefore also called stateful packet inspection firewalls.